What If?
by SanityIsOverratedXD
Summary: What if two people went back in time to change the war? What if they saved Tom M. Riddle from that orphanage? Would Voldemort even exist? Key points showing how the wizarding would be without Voldemort.


Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Megan Jones was solemn as she took the time turner from Hermione Granger's cold, still hands. Wayne Hopkins helped his wife to her feet.

"We have to do this" she whispered. "For them" All of their friends were dead now. The Order was broken, torn apart by Voldemort and his followers. It was time for them to enact the final backup plan. Megan placed the chain around their necks. She twisted the dial and then tapped the hourglass with her wand. Megan held onto Wayne tightly as she felt like was being squeezed through a tube and blinding lights flashed past them. Suddenly, they landed hard in a forest. Megan winced as she sat up. Wayne groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. He coughed and sat up.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The Forest of Dean. It was the only place Hermione could think of that would be uninhabited" She stood, dusting off her jeans. She frowned and then muttered a quick incantation and her clothes changed. She was now wearing a loose dark green late 1920's style dress and matching heels. She transfigured her baseball cap into a matching cloche hat and her robes into a black coat. She then waved her wand over Wayne, transfiguring his clothes into a pair of loose black trousers, a dark green button up dress shirt, and a black jacket with a matching hat. "Come on" she said, tucking her wand into her beaded bag. It was a copy of Hermione's except it was black. She took his arm and apparated them to Diagon Alley, right outside the Leaky Cauldron. No one looked twice at the couple as they weaved through the pub and into Muggle London. They hailed a cab to the orphanage. Wayne paid the cabbie and they were out. Megan looped her arm through Wayne's and they went up the steps. Megan pulled out several sheafs of paper and checked that all the information was correct. It didn't take long for the matron to look over their paperwork.

"Well everything looks to be in order. Come along" Megan smiled and took a deep breath, following the matron. "A baby boy you said?" Megan nodded, biting her lip anxiously as Wayne rubbed her arm soothingly. "You are in luck. A woman came in last month and gave birth to a boy just before she died. he's right through here in the nursery" Megan closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly before she looked into the crib. There, lying tucked into a bundle of blankets, was a baby boy with a dark tuft of hair and pale skin. Wayne peered into the crib and frowned. This cute little baby grew up to be Lord Voldemort? Megan carefully picked up the baby, cradling him to her chest. The baby opened his eyes, looking up at her with intelligent gray eyes. He wriggled and freed his arms, reaching up to her. She was instantly in love with the baby. He was going to be hers, her baby boy and she would make sure that he always knew it, that he was loved. Wayne watched as his wife cooed at the baby.

"Does he have a name?" he asked. The matron nodded. "The mother named him before she died. Tom Marvolo Riddle after his father and grandfather, but you are allowed to change it" Megan lifted her head to look at Wayne. He nodded. "Thomas Harold Hopkins" she declared. The matron nodded and signed the papers after writing down the baby's new name.

6 years later… (1931)

"Daddy, why is mummy so big?" Wayne chuckled as Megan scowled.

"Because your little brother or sister has to grow inside her" Tom looked at his mother quizzically.

"Inside her?" Wayne nodded.

"Yes" Tom frowned and then shrugged and went back to playing with his blocks.

5 years later… (1936)

"Tommy, don't go!" the little black haired girl cried.

"I'm sorry Evie, but I have to go. I'll be back for holidays" Evanora looked up at her brother with her large cinnamon brown eyes.

"Pwomise?" she asked, holding out her pinky. Tom linked his pinky with hers.

"Promise"

2 years later… (1938)

"Hello I'm Lucille Proudfoot, Daniel's mother. He's told me so much about your little girl" Megan smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"Thank you. And I've heard so much about Daniel from Evie" Lucille smiled softly and gently pushed Daniel forward. He ducked his head shyly and held out a steaming pie. Evanora peeked out from behind her brother and smiled at Daniel as Megan took the pie. "Mmm, smells delicious" She invited the Proudfoots in and Daniel and Evanora ran off to play. Megan shook her head, laughing lightly. "Well that was Evanora, I'm Megan and this is my husband Wayne and our son Thomas"

"Tom, mother" he murmured. Megan smiled proudly and Wayne ruffled his hair.

"Yes, my goddaughter has mentioned you" Cyrus Proudfoot said, peering over the rim of his glasses at Tom. Tom's cheeks flushed a pale pink. Wayne raised an eyebrow and looked down at his son. Tom flushed even more. Megan nudged Wayne.

"Tom, why don't you go keep an eye on your sister and Daniel" Tom nodded and left.

4 years later… (1942)

"Mum! Dad!" Evanora sped down the stairs, frantically waving a thick envelope above her head. She shoved the letter at Wayne who laughed at her wide eyed, joyous expression.

Evanora bit her lip, a habit she had picked up from her mother, as Tom helped her find a compartment. A shiny silver and green badge was pinned to his vest, the words Head Boy printed across it.

"Here you go" he murmured. There were two girls and one boy in the compartment. Tom hugged her quickly and she slid into the compartment.

"Hello" she said quietly. The black haired girl looked up.

"Hello" she said stiffly. Evanora bit her lip. The blonde girl smiled serenely and patted the seat next to her.

"Don't mind Druella. She doesn't much care for strangers. I'm Cedrella Black. That's Druella Rosier and Abraxas Malfoy" Evanora smiled shyly at the two. Abraxas had a thin, pointed pale face, silver eyes, and platinum blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail with a black band. Druella had shoulder length black hair, piercing black, heavy lidded eyes, and sharp features. Cedrella had a full, oval face with almond shaped blue eyes. Her dark blonde hair reached the middle of her back in loose waves.

"Evanora Hopkins" Cedrella smiled and shook Evanora's hand.

"First year?" she asked. Evanora nodded.

"I'm a second year. Abraxas and Druella are first years. Druella's brother is a Slytherin in my year. I'm in Ravenclaw. What house do you think you'll be in?" Druella's eyes narrowed and Abraxas finally turned to look at them. Evanora bit her lip again.

"I-I don't know" she stammered. Cedrella smiled kindly.

"Don't worry, no one really knows what house they'll be in" she assured the small girl. Druella scoffed and Cedrella raised an eyebrow.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin"

"As has mine" Abraxas said. "It's easy to see where we're going"

"Nearly all of mine has as well, but I'm not" Cedrella murmured.

"Well, you've always liked books more than people Ella" Abraxas said quietly. Druella nodded. Evanora giggled as Cedrella rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any siblings?" Druella asked. "I think I've heard your name before" Evanora nodded.

"Tom Hopkins" she said. Cedrella's eyes widened.

"Tom? As in tall, handsome, Slytherin Tom?" Evanora made a face at that description and the three with her laughed.

"He's dating my cousin, Rosalyn Ewhurst" Abraxas stated.

"Rosa's nice" Evanora murmured. Abraxas tipped his head to the side and then smiled. Evanora flushed. The rest of the train ride, the compartment was full of chatter. The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and the students prepared to get off.

"If we're sorted into different houses, will we still be friends?" Evanora asked, her eyes on the ground. The other three looked at each and nodded. Druella and Abraxas linked their arms through Evanora's.

"No matter what house" Druella said with a smile. Evanora grinned and hugged the black haired girl. Druella stiffened and then slowly relaxed.

Evanora gave Daniel a small smile as they lined up. Professor Dumbledore waited by the Sorting Hat, his long auburn hair glowing in the candlelight. Evanora blinked as his bright blue eyes swept the hall. Professor Dippet, the Headmaster, was watching the first years file in with a smile. Evanora found Cedrella at the Ravenclaw table and waved. Cedrella smiled serenely and gave the girl a small wave back. Evanora's cinnamon brown gaze swept over the table of emerald and silver. Tom smiled and nudged the brown haired girl next to him. Rosalyn looked up and her forest green eyes lit up and she smiled at Evanora. Professor Dumbledore read down the list of names. Evanora barely registered half of them until the Deputy Headmaster said her name.

"Hopkins, Evanora" Evanora swallowed and slowly walked forward. She trembled as she sat on the stool and the hat was dropped onto her head.

"_Hmm, a brilliant mind I see. Ah, a loyalty to your friends and family. Even the friends you just met. A thirst for knowledge and companionship_" Evanora's gaze found her brother again. "_Slytherin, I think not. Better be...RAVENCLAW_" Evanora shakily stood and pulled off the hat. Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly as he took the hat and motioned to the table of sapphire and bronze students. Tom was clapping and smiling proudly. Evanora smiled as well and sat beside Cedrella. She waited apprehensively as more names were called.

"Malfoy, Abraxas"

"SLYTHERIN"

Evanora watched, slightly disappointed as Abraxas joined her brother's table. Tom saw the look on his sister's face and beckoned the blonde to him. Abraxas smiled and sat beside the Head Boy. He sent a grateful smile to Evanora and then they both turned their gazes to the front again.

"Proudfoot, Daniel"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Evanora sighed and watched her childhood friend walk over to the table of ruby and gold. He gave her a sad smile and sat down. Cedrella tapped her arm.

"A friend?" she asked. Evanora nodded.

"Rosier, Druella" Cedrella and Evanora watched as Druella calmly walked up the steps to the stool. Dumbledore set the hat on her head.

"SLYTHERIN" Druella seemed to relax as the hat was removed from her head. She glided over to the Slytherin table and sat between Abraxas and a bulky, black haired boy.

"That's Druella's brother, Aden " Cedrella whispered. Evanora nodded and turned to listen to the Headmaster's speech. When he finished, food appeared on the tables. Evanora took bits and pieces of her favorites, chewing slowly as she looked around the hall. She turned slightly in her seat to look over her shoulder at Daniel. He smiled and waved. She smiled and waved back before returning to her meal.

Tom watched his sister interact with Cedrella Black and smiled. He was glad she found some friends. He saw her wave to Daniel and he frowned for a moment.

"What's wrong darling?" Rosalyn asked. Tom looked over at her.

"Nothing Rosa" he said, waving his hand absently. She raised an eyebrow and looked to where he had been staring.

"Evie? What's wrong with her?" Tom scowled.

"Nothing. Just her friend Daniel" he muttered. Rosalyn chuckled. Tom childishly stuck his tongue out before going back to his food.

5 years later… (1947)

It was wintertime in the castle. The Yule Ball was upon them. Girls were now travelling in packs, making it very difficult for the guys to ask any of them. Daniel was finally able to get Evanora alone. She was in library, ensconced in a corner with a large book.

"H-H-Hey Evie" Daniel stammered. Evanora looked up from her book and smiled. Her hair had grown longer since their first year. It now reached her waist. Her body had filled out once she hit puberty and she was as tall as him. Her face, once chubby, was thinner with full pink lips and a splash of freckles across her small nose. Her smile showed off her pearly white teeth. Daniel felt his heart skip a beat. He smiled. Daniel had also changed since their first year at Hogwarts. He was much taller and his hair was curlier and reached just below his ears making him look like a mischievous elf. He was still thin and scrawny. He swallowed hard as her cinnamon brown eyes locked onto his darker brown. Suddenly, his view of Evanora was blocked by an even taller, muscular guy. Avery Lestrange was a Slytherin seventh year and Captain of the Quidditch Team. He was holding out a bouquet of brilliant red roses. He smiled charmingly at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Would join me as my date to the Yule Ball?" Evanora marked her page and closed the book.

"I'm sorry Avery, but I'm already going with someone else" Avery scowled.

"Who?" he demanded. Evanora's eyes narrowed and she stood.

"I suppose you'll have to wait till the ball to find out" she said tersely. Avery seemed to sense the dangerous edge to her tone and left. Daniel was staring at his feet. He gently twirled the flower behind his back. Evanora turned to him. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"It doesn't matter anymore" he said. She caught his arm as he turned to leave. She plucked the stargazer lily from his fingers.

"It's beautiful" she murmured. She peered up at him through her long, thick lashes.

"Evanora" Daniel cleared his throat nervously. "Will you go to the ball with me?" Evanora smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask" she whispered. She kissed his cheek, grabbed her book, and left. A goofy smile stretched across Daniel's face and he left as well.

Rubeus Hagrid swallowed hard as he saw Evanora leave the library.

"'Ello Ev" he said quietly. Evanora smiled kindly at the half giant.

"Hello Rubeus" She noticed that he was shaking. "Are you alright?" Rubeus nodded and held out a yellow rose. It looked so small in his large hands. Evanora gently took the rose and looked up at him sadly.

"Would yeh go ter the ball with me?" he asked, his dark eyes locking onto her cinnamon brown.

"Oh Rubeus, I'm sorry, but I'm already going with someone else" she said, genuinely sorry for the half giant. It must have taken him a lot of courage to ask her. She gently patted his arm. Rubeus sighed.

"I shoulda known. Thanks fer not laughin" he murmured. Evanora watched him lumber away. Daniel came up behind her.

"Poor guy" he mumbled.

"Danny, does your sister have a date yet?"

"Salina?" he asked. Evanora nodded. Daniel looked thoughtful then he smirked. "I'll see you later Evie, I have someone I need to catch" Evanora watched him hurry down the hall with a smile.

The Yule Ball…

Cedrella added a final sweep of eyeliner to Evanora's eyes. She flicked her wand and the makeup cleared away.

"Don't look yet" she ordered.

"Oh Eva, you look beautiful" Myrtle whispered. Evanora smiled.

"I'm sure you do too Myrtle" Cedrella spelled the robes onto Evanora and stepped back. She grinned.

"You can look now" Evanora opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw her reflection. The robes were a deep sapphire blue with gold accents. They hugged her figure just right, highlighting her curves. They had a modest neckline and the hem ended just above her feet. The sleeves were slightly loose and ended in a bell at her wrists. Instead of trying to straighten Evanora's already curly hair, Cedrella used a spell to curl it, making it fall in loose waves down her back. Evanora turned and carefully hugged Cedrella who dressed in pale blue robes similar to Evanora's with a scooped neckline. Her blonde hair was pinned up in an intricate braid that fell over her shoulder. Evanora smiled at Myrtle. Her roommate's long brown hair was curled and pulled into a loose bun with several curls framing her face. She was wearing a set of dark red robes with a square neckline and tighter sleeves.

"Oh Myrtle, you look wonderful" Evanora said, smiling as she twirled her friend around. Myrtle smiled shyly.

"You really think so?" she asked. Evanora nodded enthusiastically.

"Henry won't be able to keep his eyes off you" she said. Myrtle flushed and the three Ravenclaw girls made their way down to the common room. Myrtle's date was waiting for her in the common room. The two left in front of Cedrella and Evanora. They made their way down the stairs to the Entrance Hall where their dates were waiting. Septimus Weasley looked up as his best friend, Daniel, nudged him. Septimus felt his heart beat faster. Cedrella smiled serenely as she glided over to him. She looped her arm through his and he walked with her slowly. Evanora watched them go with a fond smile before turning to Daniel. Daniel swallowed when his gaze fell on her.

She was beautiful. He tried to say something, but the words got stuck in his throat. Evanora smiled and gently pushed him forward as she looped her arm through his. He took a deep breath and looked forward. Professor Hopkins was standing at the doors to the Great Hall with his wife. Tom's eyes narrowed when he saw his sister with Daniel. Rosalyn smiled and congratulated them before nudging her husband. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor looked as though he had swallowed a lemon as he gestured for them to go into the hall. Evanora smiled sweetly at him and he sighed. He had always known this day would come, when his little sister wouldn't be so little anymore.

Evanora smiled when she saw Salina dancing with Rubeus. Salina had short, brown hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a set of ruby red robes that showed off her tall, slim figure. Rubeus was wearing a set of black dress robes that Daniel had bought for the half giant. Daniel led her out onto the dance floor. They spun in lazy circles to the slow song. Evanora saw Druella dancing with her fiance, Cygnus Black. Abraxas was standing off to the side, clutching a glass wine as he blushed. Elizabeth Burke giggled as she took a sip of her wine. her black robes made her usually heavier figure look slimmer. Her auburn hair was pinned up in a simple bun. Evanora saw little Minerva McGonagall with her aunt, Professor Georgina Ross, the Transfiguration professor. The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was sitting at the Head Table, watching the students with twinkling blue eyes. Dorea Black was twirling around with her fiance, Charlus Potter. Her fiery red curls twisted and turned with her as her deep forest green robes clung to her figure and her hazel eyes sparkled with laughter. Charlus' typically messy black hair was smoothed down and his deep brown eyes shone behind his glasses. Evanora stopped as the fourth song ended. She gently pulled Daniel with her over to Dorea. The two 6th years squealed and hugged each other. Daniel chuckled and Charlus greeted his friend with a booming laugh.

3 years later… (1950)

Daniel spun Evanora around as snow fell around them. She laughed, her hair flecked with white. She smiled sweetly up at him as he pulled her to his chest. Then he knelt down and pulled a small box out of his coat. Evanora gasped and pressed her hands to her mouth. Daniel opened the box to reveal a ring. The band was thin and gold, set with a small diamond. Two smaller stones were set on either side. The stones were the perfect shade of topaz to match Evanora's eyes.

"Evanora Hopkins" Daniel started. "Will you marry me?" A grin spread across Evanora's face behind her hands and tears filled her eyes. She nodded and Daniel grinned. He stood and gently took her left hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. She threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

1 year later… (June 18, 1951)

Evanora smiled down at the tiny face in the bundle of blankets. Samuel Proudfoot had a tuft of curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. Cedrella Weasley smiled as Evanora handed Samuel to her. Her son, Arthur, peered down at her godson with curious blue eyes.

"They'll be best friends" Evanora murmured.

"Of course they will" Cedrella said.

4 years later… (March 25, 1955)

Daniel smiled as Evanora cradled their newborn child. Isla Proudfoot had her grandmother's fiery red hair and her mother's cinnamon brown eyes. The doorbell rang and Daniel got up to see who it was. He opened the door and was surprised to see Theodore and Yvonne Moody. Yvonne bustled past him, her three year old son, Alastor, following her slowly. Theodore grinned and clapped Daniel's shoulder.

"She insisted we come over today. She's afraid Evie doesn't get enough company even though I told her that you get a steady stream of visitors everyday" Daniel chuckled and the two men joined their wives and children.

4 years later… (December 7, 1959)

Vanessa and Gabriella Proudfoot were passed around like new toys to their mother's friends. Druella Black, typically stern and imposing, smiled as the black haired Vanessa was handed to her. Her goddaughter looked so much like her mother with her dark curls, however she had her grandfather's eyes. Her three daughters all giggled as they looked at the baby.

"Mummy, what's her name?" Bella asked.

"Her name is Vanessa" Druella said quietly. Bellatrix looked at Vanessa again. Then she gave her mother a toothy grin and dragged her sisters over to Isla and Samuel. Tom and Rosalyn walked over Evanora. Their 4 year-old daughter, Katrina, was playing with Molly Prewett while Gideon and Fabian Prewett chased Rachel Moody around. Abraxas held Gabriella close, his features softening as he cooed at his goddaughter, identical to Vanessa. His son, Lucius, shrugged when he saw the baby and went over to Arthur and Alastor.

12 years later… (September 1, 1971)

Vanessa bit her lip as she slowly walked onto the train with her sisters. Isla joined the Prewett brothers and the Lestrange sisters while Vanessa and Gabriella found an empty compartment in the middle. Their mother, father, and brother were standing outside the train. Vanessa waved to them and sat down, pulling out Hogwarts, A History. Gabriella pulled out a thick book. Vanessa smiled. She preferred the new genre of science fiction over the fantasy books that Gabriella liked. Gabriella was currently reading _The Faerie Queene_.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Vanessa looked up. A pale, freckled, red-haired girl with emerald green eyes was standing in the doorway and a thin, sallow faced boy with black hair and dark eyes stood behind her. Gabriella peered over her book and locked eyes with her sister. She nodded and Vanessa beckoned them in. "I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans, and this is my friend, Severus Snape"

"Vanessa Proudfoot and my sister Gabriella" Lily smiled and sat beside Gabriella. The two were instantly involved in a deep conversation about _The Faerie Queene_. Severus hesitated. Vanessa patted the seat beside her. Severus sat beside her, tense and rigid. Vanessa went back to her book and Severus slowly relaxed. The door to the compartment opened again and Vanessa smiled softly when she saw Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. Gabriella beamed over her book and Lily turned to look at the two boys.

"Ella! Nessa! We've been looking for you" Sirius exclaimed. James sat on Vanessa's other side and Sirius on Gabriella's other side, across from James. Remus sat beside Lily.

"Lily, Severus, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Jamie, Siri, Remmy, this is Lily Evans and Severus Snape" Gabriella said. James smiled at Lily and she blushed. Severus scowled. Vanessa nudged him.

"So what house do you want to be in?" she asked. Lily looked up.

"Slytherin" Severus murmured. Sirius made a face.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin" Vanessa glared at him.

"So was Uncle Tom" she said. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. "Mum was in Ravenclaw and Dad was in Gryffindor with James' dad. Our brother was in Hufflepuff and our sister is in Ravenclaw"

"My whole family has been in Gryffindor" James stated. "'Where dwell the brave of heart'"

"Honestly" Gabriella groaned, rolling her eyes. She looked at Severus and Lily. "Don't worry about it, no one really knows until the Sorting. And houses don't always run in the family. Our family has been everywhere" Lily looked reassured, but Severus still looked a little nervous.

"You know, our mum made a pact with the three people she met on train her first year. They all swore to still be friends, no matter what house they were sorted into" Vanessa said quietly. Lily smiled.

"I'd like that" she murmured. Vanessa put her hand out. Lily put her hand on top of Vanessa's. James and Sirius out their hands in. Gabriella leaned forward and put her hand in. Remus put his hand over Gabriella's. They all looked at Severus. He bit his lip and looked around at them. Then he placed his hand over Remus' with a small smile.

"Friends" James started.

"No matter what house" Lily added.

"No matter what happens" Sirius said.

"Friends forever" Gabriella finished.

"Friends forever" they all repeated. Then they leaned back into the seats and burst out laughing.

"Black, Sirius"

"GRYFFINDOR

"Evans, Lily"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Lupin, Remus"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Potter, James"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Proudfoot, Gabriella"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Proudfoot, Vanessa"

"SLYTHERIN"

Gabriella gasped and watched as her twin slowly removed the Sorting Hat and moved over to the Slytherin table.

"Snape, Severus"

"SLYTHERIN" Vanessa brightened up immediately and Severus sat beside her. Lucius introduced himself across from them.

"His dad is one of my mum's best friends" Vanessa stage whispered. "We used to braid each other's hair" Severus snorted and Lucius mock glared at Vanessa. Narcissa and Andromeda grinned from where they were further down the table.

Gabriella watched her twin for another moment before joining the conversation her friends were having.

6 years later… (Summer 1977) going into 7th year

"SIRIUS BLACK! SEVERUS SNAPE!" The two black haired teens laughed and high-fived as they ran through the Burrow. Two identical faces popped out from behind a closed door.

"What did you two do?" Fabian and Gideon asked together. Sirius and Severus exchanged mischievous looks.

"JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" Sirius and Severus ran off and James quickly followed as he came up the stairs. Gideon and Fabian watched as Vanessa, Gabriella, and Lily ran up the stairs. They were each dyed a different color. Vanessa's skin was pink and her hair was orange while her twin had blue skin and yellow hair and Lily had purple skin and green hair to match her eyes.

"Where?" Vanessa demanded. The twins pointed up the stairs. They had faced the wrath of the three witches before and didn't want to ever again. Katrina and Rachel peered out and watched the three young witches go slowly up the stairs, wands drawn. Katrina shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Those boys are never going learn" she muttered.

Vanessa heard whispering from behind young Bill Weasley's bedroom door. She already knew that Bill and his younger brother Charlie were downstairs with their mother and her newborn son, Percy. Vanessa nodded to her sister and her best friend. Then she slammed the door open and entered. The three black haired teens had identical looks of surprise and fear on their faces. Remus Lupin was laying on Bill's bed, casually making smoke rings with his wand. He waved to the girls as he sat up.

"That's my queue to leave. Have fun girls"

"Oh we will Remmy, don't worry" Gabriella said, her voice low. Remus chuckled and slipped out.

Evanora sighed as she looked up when she heard the first bang. Dorea shook her head and placed her cup on the table.

"I think I'll go for a walk. Care to join me Burga?" she asked. Walburga nodded and stood. Cedrella smiled and she watched them leave. Druella stood as well.

"I'm going to join them" Druella left in a swish of blue robes.

"Mum" Evanora lifted her head as her oldest, Samuel, entered the room. His wife, Emmeline Vance, followed. Emmeline had her thick blonde hair plaited down her back to show off her heart shaped face and pale violet eyes. Their 3 year old daughter, Ophelia, clung to her mother's leg. She had Samuel's curly brown hair and Emma's violet eyes.

"Go on sweetheart" Emmeline gestured to Charlie and Bill. Charlie gave her toothy grin and she ran over. Isla and Alastor followed shortly after Samuel, Isla cradling their year old daughter, Marina. Evanora gently took her granddaughter and cooed at the red haired baby. She looked up as several footsteps sounded on the stairs. Vanessa, Gabriella, and Lily appeared after a moment, all unusual coloring gone. The boys followed, shoulders slumped and heads down. Remus snorted as he looked up from his spot on the couch. Sirius' prized hair was cut short and dyed bright Slytherin green while James' skin was dyed green and purple. Severus' hair was dyed red and gold and his skin was bright blue. Molly's lips twitched into an almost smile as she turned away.

"Outside, all of you" Evanora ordered. "Just because you're all of age now doesn't mean you can go jinxing each other all the time" She removed the coloring from the boys and fixed Sirius' hair then they ran outside before the girls could do anything else. Vanessa scowled and followed. Gabriella and Lily shrugged, grabbed Remus, and went outside.

Night had fallen by the time the last of the guests trickled in. Charlus flicked his wand at the large bonfire pile. Flames licked at the wood and pretty soon a huge fire was going. James grabbed Lily's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Vanessa and Gabriella grabbed each other's hands and danced around the fire. They laughed and twirled around. Sirius watched as Gabriella twirled past him. She stopped and looked at him, her eyes shining. She held her hand out and he took it. They spun around and joined the other couples on the dance floor. Sirius dipped her low and pulled her close. Gabriella gasped as she was pulled into Sirius' chest. Sirius gently kissed her cheek and spun her again.

Vanessa watched, feeling slightly jealous of her twin. Severus came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned to face him and a dusting of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"May I have this dance?" he asked quietly. Vanessa flushed deeper and nodded. The band started to play a waltz and Severus led her onto the dance floor. He placed one pale hand on her waist and held her other hand out to the side.

Daniel watched with narrowed eyes as his youngest daughter danced. Even though Gabriella and Vanessa were identical twins, they were different. Gabriella was always more outgoing than her sister while Vanessa had always liked to stay and read with her mother and play strategic games with him. Vanessa was his little girl. Evanora gently took her husband's hand.

"Sweetheart, leave them alone" she murmured. Daniel sighed and nodded. He went over to the other men and they started to laugh and joke around.

Vanessa leaned her head on Severus' chest, her ear above his heart. She could feel and hear his heartbeat. Severus leaned his cheek on top of her head. They moved in slow circles now around the dance floor. Lily leaned her back against James' chest from where they stood by the drinks table. She smiled and Gabriella and Sirius joined them. Gabriella grinned when she saw Vanessa and Severus. Severus lightly kissed her temple. Vanessa smiled softly against his chest. Evanora dragged Daniel out. After they left, more of the adults left. Samuel glared at Sirius and Severus even as Emmeline pulled him away.

"Darling, we're leaving" Emmeline said and apparated them away. Luckily, Molly and Arthur had graciously offered to host a large slumber party for all the children 17 and under to let all the adults have some alone time. Lily cast a charm over the lanterns causing the light to dim a little as she led James away. Gabriella took Sirius' hand and led him to the gazebo around the other side. Remus flicked his wand and the curtains around the large tent closed, leaving only a small gap in front. Severus looked up when he heard the swoosh of the curtains and smiled lightly. He started to hum and Vanessa sighed happily as the sound thrummed through his chest. She lifted her head and her hazel eyes met his dark eyes. He leaned down and caught her lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

3 years later… (July 31, 1980)

"Move!" Gabriella ordered. The eight month pregnant woman pushed past doctors and nurses as she made her to the birthing ward. Her twin sister followed behind her, her stomach nearly as large. Their husbands trailed slightly behind them.

"Is it bad if I'm relieved that their hormones are going to be directed at Prongs instead of us?" Sirius asked.

"Not at all" Severus said lowly. "Nessa snaps about everything now. It's driving me bonkers" Sirius chuckled.

"They really are twins in almost everything. Gabie's been doing the same thing"

"No complaining boys" Narcissa said as she calmly strode past them and sat in one of the armchairs. She conjured up a blanket and completely ignored the two men as she began to feed one-month old Draco. Sirius and Severus exchanged a quick, horrified look and hurried over to Charlus. Remus was sitting beside him. James and Dorea were with Lily and the twins.

"Poor James" Sirius commented with a grin. Remus chuckled and Charlus winced.

"I remember what it was like when he was born. I lost all feeling in my hand" he told them. Sirius and Severus gave identical smirks and Remus rolled his eyes.

"And this is why I'm happy being single" Remus said. "Good luck when Nessa and Gabie go into labor" The smirks slid from their faces and they groaned as one.

"You know, if I hadn't known you two all your lives, I would say you were twins" Charlus said. Suddenly, a scream cut through the quiet around them.

"Aaaaand there we go" Sirius muttered.

"Poor Prongs" Severus smirked. The four men shared a laugh and waited.

"Oi! Get your arses in here you cowards!" Gabriella called. They all looked up as she turned and left. A goofy grin stretched across Sirius' face.

"That's my girl" he murmured.

Harry James Potter was a chubby little baby with a tuft of black hair with shocking green eyes. He gurgled as he was passed to Sirius. Sirius gently cradled his godson. Gabriella smiled and came up next to him, leaning her head on his smiled softly as her godson was passed to her. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and handed him back to his mother.

August 13, 1980 …

Vanessa gripped Severus' hand tightly, almost to the point of breaking it. Severus gritted his teeth even as he murmured soothing words in her ear. She gave one final push and collapsed against the bed as a cry sounded through the room.

Sirius sighed in relief as his child entered the world with a loud cry. Gabriella loosened her grip and waited with wide eyes as their daughter was cleaned and handed to them.

Vanessa was moved into Gabriella's room and they laughed as they exchanged babies. Vanessa cradled her niece while Gabriella cooed and kissed her niece's forehead. Seraphina Snape and Cassiopeia Black were as alike as Vanessa and Gabriella and Severus and Sirius. Both had tufts of black hair and chubby pinks cheeks. Seraphina had dark grey eyes while Cassiopeia had Sirius' silver eyes with a hint of Gabriella's hazel around the iris.

September 1, 1991

Harry squirmed as his mother kissed his forehead and pushed him toward the train. He hurried on and quickly found his friends. Draco, Neville, Ron, Mary, Seraphina, and Cassiopeia had already found a compartment. They all grinned when they saw him.

"Finally!" Ron yelled. "Come on, wizard's chess" Harry chuckled and sat beside Ron. Seraphina and Cassiopeia rolled their eyes and joined Draco and Neville for a game of Exploding Snap.

"Hello dearest brother, cousin, and friends" The group of five looked up and found themselves looking at Fred, George, and Lyra. Oliver Wood passed by with Marina. They waved and continued on. "Phina and Cassie, the twins that are not twins, we need your help" Seraphina scowled at the nickname.

"With what exactly?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Just an itty bitty start of the year prank" Lyra wheedled. Cassiopeia grinned. Harry and Draco exchanged mischievous looks with the twin cousins. Mary smirked and went back to her book.

"Fine, but they get to come with" Seraphina said, pointing at Harry and Draco. Neville breathed a sigh of relief. He was a klutz at the best of times, he didn't want to accidentally ruin anything. He was perfectly content staying behind and reading his Herbology textbook.

"Deal" Fred said. The four first years grinned and followed the three third years out.

Severus watched as the first years filed in. His daughter was talking excitedly with her friends. He smiled. She was always shy around people she didn't know, much like himself when he was her age, but then she was loud and happy with people she did know. Minerva smirked slightly when she saw his look. He rolled his eyes and Tom laughed. The Defense professor had aged considerably well. His black hair had only a few streaks of gray and his face had very few lines. Tom watched as his great-nieces quieted and Minerva began to call names.

"Black, Cassiopeia"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Seraphina watched the bushy-haired girl join the Gryffindor table. She sat quietly and bit her lip as she looked around. Seraphina signaled to her cousin. Cassiopeia nodded and motioned for Hermione to join her further down. Hermione hesitantly stood and walked over to sit beside Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia easily pulled Hermione into the conversation and brown haired girl smiled.

"Longbottom, Neville"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Neville tripped over his own feet as he hurried over to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Harry"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Seraphina sighed. It seemed all her friends were destined for Gryffindor. She should've known.

"Prewett, Mary"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Mary's cousins all grinned, having placed bets on where their level-headed, kind-hearted cousin would go. Edmond grinned from the Ravenclaw table and exchanged a few galleons with Cho Chang and Marina Moody.

"Malfoy, Draco"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Snape, Seraphina"

Seraphina swallowed and walked slowly up the steps to McGonagall. McGonagall smiled encouragingly and Seraphina sat on the stool. The hat slipped over her eyes.

"_Hmmm, a brilliant mind. You are quite cunning Miss Snape, much like your parents however you have a thirst for knowledge that rivals your grandmother's. But deep inside, I see a brave heart. Better be, _

GRYFFINDOR"

Draco's gaze dropped from his best friend's face as she removed the hat and made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Weasley, Ronald"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Seraphina sighed as her friends talked. She found her gaze straying to the Slytherin table. Draco was playing with his food, not talking to anyone else. Seraphina glanced up at the Head Table at her father. He was frowning at his godson. His dark gaze found his daughter's. Severus leaned past Minerva to say something to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and Severus motioned for Seraphina to join Draco.

"What are doing over here lion?" Janet Lestrange asked. The black-haired girl smirked at Seraphina. Seraphina rolled her eyes and sat beside Draco. The blonde boy didn't even realize she was there.

"Draco" Seraphina murmured. Draco straightened and turned his head so fast, his neck cracked.

"Phina? What are you doing over here?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining" A light pink flush appeared on his cheeks. Seraphina smiled.

"You looked kinda lonely" she said, smiling softly. Draco flushed even more. Janet cackled, pointing at Draco's face.

"Oh that's priceless Drakie!" Draco scowled at his cousin. Seraphina laughed.

Severus smiled as he watched his daughter and godson. Minerva nudged him.

"They look happy" she commented. Professor Sprout snorted.

"Ha, I can't wait until they start to show interest in each other. Severus might pop a vein or two" Severus' expression instantly soured and he looked over at his daughter. No, it wouldn't happen, they were best friends. Then again, he and Vanessa were best friends too. His eyes narrowed and his brought his gaze back to Draco. Minerva and Pomona smirked.

"Ten galleons they're together by fifth year" Pomona said.

"No, Seraphina is much too stubborn. She won't admit it until at least sixth year"

"How about never?" Tom suggested. "I don't see them getting together" Filius chuckled as Pomona and Minerva snorted into their goblets.

"I say seventh year" Filius said.

"Severus care to place a bet?" Minerva asked innocently. Severus glared at her. "No then. Okay, bets are in" Albus shook his head, smiling.

"If only everyone else knew how you all really acted"

Severus groaned and rubbed his face tiredly as someone knocked on the door to his office. He looked down at his desk. He only had one more paper to grade. Maybe if he didn't say anything, whoever it was would go away. Another knock and then a soft voice.

"Daddy" Severus stood and hurried over to the door. He opened it and looked down at his daughter. She looked sad. He took her small hand and guided her over to his desk. He sat and she shuffled her feet, nervously.

"Well, are you going to tell me why you're here?" he asked. Seraphina bit her lip. She was silent for a long time before she finally spoke in a soft voice.

"Aren't you mad?" Severus gaped at her.

"What?" he asked. "Why would I be mad? I already know you and your friends had something to do with the shooting stars during the feast" Seraphina flushed.

"Not that" she whispered. "Because...because I'm in Gryffindor" Severus chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. He continued to laugh even as his daughter looked at him strangely.

"What did I say to you before you left this morning?" he asked her. She scrunched her brow in thought.

"That you love me...and that you would be proud of me no matter what" she finished quietly.

"Exactly" Severus murmured. He hugged her tightly. "I am so proud of you my little lion" Seraphina snuggled closer into his chest.

"I love you daddy" she whispered.

"I love you too cub"

3 years later…

Seraphina stood silently beside her mother as her great-grandmother was buried. Beside the newly dug grave was a slightly older one. Megan and Wayne Hopkins were both gone now, passed on to the next life.

4 years later…

"I hope you all read the introduction to Love Potions because today you will be brewing one with your partner and testing its effects on each other. One will brew, the other will test" Seraphina blushed lightly and her father gave her a sharp look. She blushed harder and looked down.

"I'll take it" Draco said. "You're the potions genius" She nodded and set to work.

"Time's up" Severus called, a few minutes before the end of class. Seraphina scooped some of the pale pink potion into a flask and passed it to Draco. He smiled and drank it. Seraphina waited anxiously, but Draco didn't react. He looked at her quizzically.

"Anything?" she asked. "No sudden urge to proclaim your love?" Draco hesitated and then shook his head.

"Nothing. I feel the same" Severus halted by their table.

"But that can't be right. I followed all the instructions, mixed everything right, how could it not work?" Her eyes widened in realization and she paled slightly. Severus peered down at her and she sighed. Cassie was swearing up a storm as Crabbe tried to kiss her while declaring his undying love for her a table over. Harry was groaning as he held back a lovestruck Lyra Black. Neville Longbottom was trying and failing to keep Goyle away. Mary Prewett and Dean Thomas and Ron and Hermione had similar results as Draco and Seraphina.

"Miss Snape, did you read the introduction?" Severus asked quietly. Seraphina nodded numbly. _Love Potions do not affect those who already have feelings of love toward each_ _other._The effects slowly wore off. Cassie shoved Crabbe away as a horrified look came across his face. Goyle recoiled as though struck. Harry and Lyra were both red in the face. Hermione looked happy and upset at the same time while Ron looked confused. Mary was holding Dean's hand tightly, quietly explaining the introduction. "Class dismissed. Mr. Malfoy, please stay back" Draco glanced at Seraphina who wouldn't look at him. He frowned and waited for the rest of the class to leave.

"Professor?" Severus led Draco into his office.

"Sit" Draco sat in the armchair in front of Snape's desk. "Did you read the introduction?" Draco flushed.

"No sir"

"Why not?"

"I, uh, forgot" Draco said, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Hmm" Severus gave him a piercing look and passed him a Potions textbook. "Read it" Draco carefully took the textbook and flipped to the chapter about Love Potions. His cheeks were tinged pink when he finished.

"Sir, I-"

"Don't" Severus said. "Draco, you are my godson and I love you very much, but if you hurt my little girl, not even she will be able to stop me" Draco gulped and nodded. "Go" Draco hurried out, grabbing his bag on the way. Seraphina was waiting for him outside the classroom.

"What was that about?" she asked. Draco smiled softly and reached out for her hand.

"He just wanted me to read something. A little paragraph in the textbook about Love Potions" Seraphina blushed bright red. Draco chuckled and lightly kissed her cheek. "It was rather enlightening" Seraphina nudged him playfully.

"Git" she muttered.

They walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand, for lunch.

"Finally!" Seraphina's gaze snapped over to the Gryffindor table where Cassie was grinning and waving like a maniac. The loud voices halted and everyone turned to stare at them. Seraphina's face was burning. Draco smirked and kissed her cheek again before walking over to the Slytherin table. Seraphina hurried over to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron snickered as she sat down while she hugged tightly by Cassie, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Can't breathe" The girls moved away, grinning widely.

February 14, 1998

Seraphina was walking through the dungeons to find Draco when it happened.

"Imperio" A fog seemed to enter Seraphina's mind. She halted. "Drink this" She happily took the bottle of pink potion and drank it. Suddenly, all her thoughts were on _him_. Nott was standing in front her, smirking. The fog vanished, but she stayed fixated on him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, kissing her. She threw her arms around his neck and responded enthusiastically, dropping her present for Draco.

"Phina?" Seraphina and Nott separated and she looked over at Draco. He looked shocked and heartbroken. The bouquet of yellow and red tulips fell to the ground. "What...what's going on?"

"What's it look like?" Seraphina asked. She smiled happily up at Nott. Nott smirked at Draco.

"Sorry Malfoy, looks like she's moving on"

"That's crazy" Draco exclaimed. "Phina, what are you doing with him?"

"I love him" Draco looked shattered. He turned on his heel and fled. Nott chuckled and led Seraphina away.

"Draco?" Neville asked hesitantly. Draco was staring blankly at his textbook. They were sitting in the library, their friends crowded around them.

"Draco, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing" he snapped. "Just leave me alone. All of you" Cassie shooed the others away and sat beside him.

"Draco" She gently lifted his head. "What happened?"

"Phi-I saw Seraphina and Nott kissing" he murmured.

"What?!"

"Quiet!" Madam Pince exclaimed.

"She said she loved him" Draco's voice cracked.

"Oh come on, you're telling me you believe that" Cassie growled. She grabbed his arm, yanking him up. "Let's go. I have a feeling I know what's going on" Their friends watched them, confused. "Harry, I need the map" Harry passed her the shared gift from their fathers. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" She looked over the inky footprints. "Aha! Let's go Draco" She tossed the map back at Harry and dragged Draco away.

Cassie's wand was drawn and a jet of light hit Nott as she silently cast Petrificus Totalus. He fell to the floor, rigid and unmoving. Seraphina gasped.

"Cassie, what the bloody hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"Knocking some sense into you" Cassie snapped. She disarmed her cousin and then waved her wand at Nott and he hovered in the air. "If you want him fixed, then come with us" Seraphina crossed her arms and scowled. Draco strayed behind them, watching Seraphina sadly. They made their way to Severus' office.

"Uncle Sev!" Cassie called as she knocked. "I need your help" Severus opened the door a moment later. He froze.

"Miss Black, why is Mr. Nott body bound?"

"Because he slipped Phina a love potion" Severus' eyes grew wide. He ushered them inside.

"He did not slip me a love potion" Seraphina said stubbornly. "I love him. Now let him go Cassie and give me back my wand"

"No" Cassie hissed. "Uncle Sev, please tell me you have an antidote" Severus looked at Nott.

"I would need to know what potion it is" he said quietly. Cassie flicked her wand, silently undoing the body bind. Nott fell to the floor, cursing loudly.

"You bitch!" He brandished his wand, but Severus disarmed him.

"Calm down Mr. Nott" he said coolly.

"She-"

"What potion did you use on my daughter?" Severus' voice was deceptively calm. Nott paled.

"I-I"

"Mr. Nott, do not try to lie for I will know" Severus murmured. Nott gulped.

"Amortentia" he said quickly. Severus spun around and rummaged through a cupboard. He pulled out a bottle of dark blue potion. Seraphina hissed and backed away.

"Cub, I need you to drink this" Severus whispered. Seraphina shook her head. "Cub, do you trust me?" Seraphina looked uncertain. "Cub, let me help you" Seraphina slowly nodded and took the bottle. She glanced at her father who nodded. She drank the potion quickly. A few seconds passed and a look of horror passed over her.

"Oh my god!" She turned to Nott, fury etched across her face. "You dirty bastard!" She rushed at him and was caught around the waist by Draco. "Let me go!"

"Draco, please take her to the Headmaster's office" Severus ordered. Seraphina struggled as Draco pulled her away.

"Phina calm down" he murmured.

"How can you be so calm?" she demanded. "He gave me a love potion. Ugh, I kissed him"

"Don't remind me" he muttered. Seraphina smirked.

"Hmm, maybe I need a reminder of a good kiss from my loving boyfriend" she whispered.

"Gladly" Draco leaned down, capturing her lips in a slow, gentle kiss. Seraphina wound her arms around his neck. Draco slowly pulled away.

"Mmm, much better" Seraphina said. "Alright, let's go see Dumbledore"

19 years later…

"Scor, darling, hurry up" Scorpius pushed his cart faster to catch up with his mother and older sister. Draco chuckled as he brought up the rear with his younger son and daughter. Andromeda Lyra Malfoy was a third year at Hogwarts. She had her mother's dark hair and her father's silver eyes. She was pale and slim, making her perfect for being the seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, 11, was going into his first year. He was a carbon copy of his father, but had his mother's calming personality. The family of six waited patiently for their relatives. Standing beside Draco was Leo Orion Malfoy, 9, and his twin sister, Ursa Cassiopeia Malfoy. Both had jet black hair and dark grey eyes.

"Phina!" Seraphina Malfoy turned and braced herself as she was tackled by her cousin. Cassiopeia Longbottom backed up, grinning widely. Neville chuckled as he joined them with their son and daughter. Frank smiled at her shyly behind his shaggy brown hair. His hazel eyes flitted around the station nervously. He was also going into his first year. His older sister, Alice, had light brown hair and her father's soft brown eyes. She was a Hufflepuff second year. A few minutes, Harry and Ginny Potter joined them with their three kids. James Sirius, a Gryffindor second year, Albus Severus, a first year, and 9 year old Lily Luna. Fred grinned cheekily as he joined them with Lyra and their 14 year old daughter, Marissa, a Gryffindor. George and Angelina smiled and walked over with their 13 year old twins, Roxanne and Freddie. Hermione and Ron joined the large group with their 11 year old daughter, Rose, and their nine year old son, Hugo. Teddy Lupin walked past with Victorie Weasley. Dominique and Louis sneakily followed them, trying to prank the metamorphogus son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Vanessa Weasley, Ravenclaw sixth year, sighed and shook her head while her father, Charlie, hugged his 15 year old son, Nicholas. Nicholas was the new Gryffindor fifth year Prefect alongside his best friend and girlfriend, Danielle Wood. Danielle was joined by Evie Thomas, her many beaded braids clinking together as she bounced up and down excitedly. Daniel Prewett stood beside them, rolling his eyes. Molly Weasley, 16 year old Ravenclaw, passed by the group with her 15 year old Slytherin sister, Lucy.

The adults watched happily as their children boarded the train. Their younger ones stayed beside them, waving and crying at their siblings.

From beyond the veil, a group of entirely different, yet very similar people watched. A worn Hermione Granger smiled as she watched her alternate self.

"They did it" she whispered. Ron clapped her shoulder.

"Course they did" he said. Megan and Wayne joined them, looking like their 20 year old selves.

"Did you really doubt it Mione?" Megan asked.

"No" she murmured. Dumbledore smiled at them.

"You did well" he said.

And they had. The group from another world, from another timeline, watched over their alternate selves and children, smiling, happy that the world was safe.


End file.
